iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Ella
Number Ten, also known as Ella, is a 12-year-old Loric Garde girl, and is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked. She is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde who was sent to Earth on a second ship, hours after she was born. The second ship is likely the ship that John has seen in his visions of the day of the invasion. If this is the case, how the antique ship made it to Earth has not yet been explained. Personality Ella is shown to be one of the kindest and most innocent characters. She is also very loyal and shows great respect to her Loric comrades, rarely questioning and always completing any task that is given to her. Seeing as how she is still young, she is not much of a fighter, but does not hesitate to defend those she cares for. Ella is also shown to be a very good actor, with an uncanny ability to deceive others. At one point Ella allows Marina to believe that she knows nothing of Marina's secrets and hidden agenda, while playing the perfect, rather upbeat little girl who seemed to have lost everything. Like Marina, Ella seems to have a great deal of artistic ability, as seen when Marina catches her drawing a nearly perfect sketch of their sleeping quarters. Marina gives Ella numerous compliments on her drawings, which might suggest that she believes Ella is a better artist than herself. Physical Appearance Can be a little girl with short brown hair or be a 11 year old girl with longer brown hair History Very little is known about Ella's life on Earth. She and her unofficial Cêpan, Crayton, have kept under the radar going almost completely unnoticed by the Mogs, likely because the Mogs are just as unaware as the nine other Garde themselves of a tenth member of the Garde living on Earth. Ella was said to be only a few hours old when one of the elders gave her (Ella) to Crayton so that she may board the second ship. According to John Smith's vision, a baby or something that looked like a baby, was the last "creature" that boarded the second ship. This baby may be speculated to be Number Ten. ''The Power of Six'' Under the alias Ella, she is sent to the Convent where Marina is. Ella's mother "died in a car crash." She bonds with Marina, and keeps an eye on her. She often times disappears during the day for hours at a time, moving as Marina described "like a ghost" making little to no sound at all. Marina eventually gets the idea to have Ella help her search for the chest, and presents her with this request (unbeknownst to Marina that Ella has been looking the whole time). When the Mogadorians arrive, she and her Cêpan, Crayton reveal their true identities and help Marina escape. With Héctor helping them, they crash into a lake, where a Chimæra named Olivia lies in wait. After a long fight with the Mogadorians, they are eventually saved by Six. After the battle, they are informed by Crayton, that they have been attacked by small armies, but due to their wins, the Mogadorians leader Setrákus Ra will be coming soon. Unknown to them Setrákus Ra is already on Earth and has sealed himself up in the Mogadorian Base. The Rise of Nine After the events of The Power of Six, Ella, along with Six, Seven, and Crayton leave for New Dehli following rumours of vishnu in the mountains. Upon their arrival they get in a taxi which kidnaps them and takes them to Commander Sharma, sent by Number Eight. Sharma and his rebel group escort them to the mountains. Marina looks through her chest, Ella puts on the dark glasses and correctly spots a rocket, signaling an attack. During an ambush she is shot, and in pain, Marina heals her. After a trek through the mountains, Eight tests each of the Garde transforming into a giant with ten arms. Ella holds her own against him but is devastated when Marina's glasses fall off and are smashed. Later in the Loric caves the group are attacked by Mogadorians and Crayton, Ella's Cepan is killed and Ella is distraught. Eight teleports with Marina, Ella, and Six to New Mexico. Only SIx makes it to New Mexico. Ella is with EIght and Seven to Somalia, and transported through the Gulf of Aden (Another Loralite Deposit) to Stonehenge, England. Here, Ella distracts the guards by shrinking herself to a six year old and crying, until Seven and Eight find another deposit under one of the rocks, and they teleport to New Mexico. She has her hands on the back of Eight's neck while he is dry-heaving. Ella is seemingly unaffected by the teleportation. On the walk to Dulce, Ella was able to communicate with Four and they eventually find him and Nine, fighting the waves of armed goverment soldiers. She, along with Seven, Eight, Four, and Nine go to Dulce and fight with Setrákus Ra. When the Garde are losing, with Four, Six, Eight, and Nine injured, she and Sarah find and though a red stone-deivce at Setrákus Ra's, causing his powers to fade. It is unknown where this comes from. Ra injures them with his whip and they are also subject to mogadorian cannon fire. They both fall and healed by Four. Legacies Physical Enhancements Ella possesses the normal of superhuman abilities that the other 9 Garde have (enhanced strength, speed, and hearing etc.). Aeternus Ella possesses one trait that the remaining Garde do not and is unique only to her; she is an Aeternus. Being an Aeternus allows her to shift between her ages that she has already lived through, also gaining the lifespan that goes comes with each age. The are a few other Aeternus' that has been noted to have existed. Lorien's former, last remaining elders, Loridas. and Pittacus Lore, also, either 4, 8, or 9 will have this Legacy due to their possible chances of being Pittacus Lore's heir. Telepathy As revealed in The Rise of Nine, Ella is telepathic and can communicate with other members of the Garde. It is shown that she can do it half way across the world. It is unknown if it is because she was so close to the huge Loralite rock or not. It is also unknown if she can communicate telepathically with humans or other species. Though she was able to sense that Setrákus Ra was posing as Six. Relationships *Crayton Ella was put on the ship only hours after her birth so her Cêpan had not yet been decided, Crayton is her unofficial Cêpan who travels to earth with her. Ella calls Crayton, Papa, signifying that they have a deep connection with one another that is more of a parental bond compared to the rest of the Garde with their Cêpan. *Marina Ella slips into Marina's life at the convent with the backstory that her parents are dead and she has no where else to go. For most of the book, Marina and Ella are inseparable and usually are seen together forming a very close sister-like relationship. The two often refer to themselves as a team who will always come to one another's aid. Despite Ella's fragile, small stature, she seems to be willing to go to great lengths in order to protect Marina, seen when she attacked Gabby, a girl years older than her and twice her size atleast in her seven year old state. Trivia *It is unclear whether or not Ella has the scars on her. It is possible that she did not have the charm cast on her, therefore never received the scars like the other Garde. *She is Loridas' succesor. Category:Characters Category:Garde Category:Loric